candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 350/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 75 | previous = 349/Dreamworld | prevtype = Order | next = 351/Dreamworld | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 145,000 | moves = 30 }} Difficulty *There are a lot of jellies to clear in only 30 moves. *If the candy bombs are released, they can be difficult to clear. *The moon scale is stable. *The jellies are worth 146,000 points 73 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 146,000 points, which is more than the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Repeat the same strategy as its reality counterpart by first destroying the icing. Try not to activate the candy bomb dispensers for as long as possible. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 146,000 points. Hence, an additional 154,000 points for two stars and an additional 254,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is the same as its Reality counterpart. However, the three star score requirement is increased by 5.26% (400,000 - 380,000) points / 380,000 points x 100% = 5.263% compared to its Reality counterpart. *There are plenty of jellies to sustain huge point cascades especially those at the top half of the board. *There are plenty of icing. Fortunately, the top portion is an open board, making it easier to create the special candies and their combinations required to quickly destroy them. *Candy bombs are endlessly dispensed, giving players many opportunities to create colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. *30 moves are limited to earn a huge amount of points due to sugar crush and the limiting of the number of special candies created via regular matches. However, this point is less critical due to the first, fourth and sixth points. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale, lasts for three moves and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. *Even after the first moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. Trivia *Its counterpart in Reality used to have six colours and was voted as the #1 hardest level in Reality for over one year before it was nerfed on May 28, 2014. Before this level was released, players were anticipating this level would also be an insanely hard level with low amount of moves, unstable moon scale and moon strucks lasting only one move. Instead, this level turns out to have only five colours, three move moonstrucks and is quite easy. Notes Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-08-10-20-08-17.png|Mobile version Level 350 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Moonshot Molars levels Category:World finales Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with two-layered icing Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with 4-layer icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with two moon strucks Category:Somewhat easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars